


To see or not to see [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Podfic of nirejseki's storyAuthor summary: Tumblr prompt: "coldwave picking out a movie to watch (bonus if they end up at a Blockbuster in the 90s)"





	To see or not to see [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To See or Not To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638239) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Title:** To See Or Not To See

 **Fandom** :Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author** :nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing** : Len/Mick

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Length** :9m03s

 **Summary** :

coldwave picking out a movie to watch (bonus if they end up at a Blockbuster in the 90s)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638239)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/to%20see%20or%20not%20to%20see.mp3)


End file.
